dqbfandomcom-20200215-history
Explorer's Shores
As you progress through the game, you will start unlocking optional islands called “Explorer’s Shores.” These islands change every time you visit but feature the same list of resources and monsters, allowing you to collect as many materials as you want. But wait, there's more. Each of these islands come with a checklist that you can complete by essentially doing a scavenger hunt. Complete the list and you will get unlimited quantities of certain materials at your crafting stations. Soggy Skerry *Cost: 50 Gratitude *Resident Type: Villager *Super Strong: Orc, Great Sabrecat *Bonuses: Infinite Wood, Infinite Dry Grass *Infinite Wood List: *Humus *Big Plumberry Tree *Plumberry Tree *Plumberry Stump *Big Withered Tree *Withered Tree *Bark *Blocky Root *Blocky Branch *Blocky Root (End) *Leaves *Acorn *Wheat *Aubergette *Blue Hydrangea *Chicken *Infinite Dry Grass List: *Swampy Soil *Mossy Spoiled Soil *Mossy Earth *Dry Ivy *Reeds *Pestilential Nest *Mossy Rock *Big Mossy Rock *Bramble *Big Bramble *Pumpkin *Gangrenous Greenery *Sandwort Plant *Spleenwort *Glowdrop *Fiddleheads Blossom Bay *Cost: 300 Gratitude *Resident Type: Farmer *Super Strong: Ghost, Orc King *Bonuses: Infinite Cord, Infinite Grass Fibre *Infinite Cord List: *Earth *Grassy Earth *Lumpy Umber *Umber *Grass *Milkblossom *Milkblossom (With butterflies around it) *Daffodaisy *Coralily *Emeraldahlia *Ultramarose *Ivy *Cabbage *Tomato *Dog *Infinite Grass Fibre List: *Cherry Blossom Tree *Big Plumberry Tree *Plumberry Tree *Plumberry Stump *Branch *Pristine Plumberry *Beastly Burrow *Strawberry *Sugar Cane *Wheatgrass *Medicinal Shrub *Stalwort *Lily Pad *Large Lily Pad *Water Lily Flower Iridescent Island *Cost: 100 Gratitude *Resident Type: Miner, Merchant *Super Strong: Knight Abhorrent, Cumaulus, Stone Golem *Bonuses: Infinite Copper Ore, Infinite Silver Ore *Infinite Copper List: *Earth *Light Dolomite *Dark Dolomite *Copper Vein Block *Clay *Clodstone *Chalk *Chunky Chalk *Obsidian *Red Dye Vein Block *Ruby Vein Block *Zenithium Vein Block *Coffee Beans *Frogstool *Infinite Silver List: *Silver Vein Block *Green Dye Vein Block *Chert *Sandstone *Lava *Burning Rock *Earth Pile *Rock Pile *Singed Shrub *Sandwort Plant *Animal Bones *Small Stones *Big Rock *Slimespawn *Cow Sunny Sands *Cost: 500 Gratitude *Resident Type: Dancer, Bartender *Super Strong: Golem, King Slime, Goodybag *Bonuses: Infinite Coal, Infinite Iron Ore *Infinite Coal List: *Arid Earth *Sandy Sandstone *Stony Soil *Coal Vein Block *Blue Dye Vein Block *Diamond Vein Block *Pampas Grass *Marshroom *Massive Mushroom Cap *Supermassive Mushroom Cap *Massive Mushroom Stem *Stalagmites *Sizeable Stalagmite *Vineapple *Shineapple *Glumgus *Infinite Iron List *Iron Vein Block *Malachite *White Dye Vein Block *Mythril Ore Vein Block *Big Palm Tree *Banana *Gladiolus *Fibrous Fern *Cactus Crown *Cactus Trunk *Prickly Peach Cactus *Sweetcorn *Sunflowers *Fan Fern *Cat Rimey Reef *Cost: 200 Gratitude *Resident Type: Soldier *Super Strong: Hunter Mech, Berserker, Living Statue, Axesaurus *Bonuses: Infinite Stone, Infinite Magic Crystals *Infinite Stone List: *Snow *Witchgrassy Earth Block *Battlefield Earth Block *Ice *Yellow Dye Vein Block *Pink Dye Vein Block *Big Snowy Cedar *Snowy Cedar *Cedar Stump *Potato *Ice Lolly *Border Boulder *Big Border Boulder *Floating Flower Petals *Spa Spout *Bathing Stool *Infinite Magic Crystal List: *Broken Stone Wall *Torched Tree *Burnt Branch *Knight Oddments *Banner of Hargon *Tattered Banner of Erdrick *Splinters *Pebbles *Magic Outcrop *Scarletulip *Snowman *Leek *Freezia *Dark Bark *Teal Leaves Laguna Perfuma *Cost: 1000 Gratitude *Resident Type: Elder, Child, Nun *Super Strong: Silvapithecus, Liquid Metal Slime, Archdemon *Bonuses: Infinite Marble, Infinite Earth *Infinite Marble List: *Marble *Purple Dye Vein Block *Vault Wall Block *Viny Vault Wall Block *Masonry Wall Block *Cracked Vault Wall Block *Broken Masonry *Classical Column Capital *Classical Column Midsection *Classical Column Pedestal *Purplotus *Heatroot *Butterbeans *Holyhock *Oversized Shrub *Infinite Earth List: *Black Dye Vein Block *Big Silver Birch Tree *Silver Birch Tree *Silver Birch Tree Stump *Blackbell *Melon *Rose *Pumice *Splashing Stone *Wisteria Crown *Wisteria Stem *Wisteria Root *Lush Leaves *Leaves *Sheep Coral Cay *Cost: 1500 Gratitude *Resident Type: None *Super Strong: Gold Golem, Merman, Mermaniac, Merking *Bonuses: Infinite Sand, Infinite Gold *Infinite Sand List: *Seaside Sand *Stony Sand *Seaside Seaweed *Seaweed Stack *Coneconut Tree *Bigonia *Clam Shell *Seaweed *Colossal Coral *White Coral Colony *Black Coral Colony *Purple Coral Colony *Red Coral Colony *Green Coral Colony *Yellow Coral Colony *Blue Coral Colony *Infinite Gold List: *Gold Vein Block *Ruby Vein Block *Driftwood *Driftlumber *Scallywinkle *Seaslime Shell *Capsized Crate *Broken Barrel *Coral *White Coral *Black Coral *Purple Coral *Red Coral *Green Coral *Yellow Coral *Blue Coral Defiled Isle *Cost: 3000 Gratitude *Resident Type: Singer *Super Strong: Boss Troll, Metal King Slime *Bonuses: Infinite Bones, Infinite Oil *Infinite Bones List: *Ash *Magnetite Vein Block *Bloodstone *Witchgrassy Earth *Poisonous Peat *Blighted Branch *Dragon Bones *Dead Tree *Tainted Tree *Twisted Tree Trunk *She-Slimespawn *Frogstool *Colossal Crag *Crag *Tingleweed *Infinite Oil List: *Orichalcum Ore Vein Block *Chalk *Chunky Chalk *Septic Shrub *Witchgrass Plant *Bogwort Plant *Tattered Standard *Tattered Tent *Broken Barricade *Dilapidated Crate *Bonfire *Shadowgrass *Pongsettia *Infernal Ivy *Pebble Pile Unholy Holm *Cost: 3000 Gratitude *Resident Type: Bard *Super Strong: Pocus Poppet, Dread Dragon, Stone Guardian *Bonuses: Infinite Strange Sand, Infinite Malrothium *Infinite Strange Sand List: *Chert *Spoiled Soil *Strange Sand *Scales *Small Stones *Wide Vile Vines *Small Vile Vines *Long Vile Vines *Floating Fragments *Blooming Poxglove *Budding Poxglove *Upward Pointing Vile Vines *Downward Pointing Vile Vines *Hanging Vile Vines *Infinite Malrothium List: *Sanguine Cinders *Sanguine Sand *Sanguine Sandy Sandstone *Sanguine Sandstone *Obsidian *Terrible Talon *Twisting Tail *Enormous Eyeball *Titanic Top Teeth *Big Bad Bottom Teeth *Huge Horn *Humongous Horn *Freakish Fin *Bones